Good Things Come (a McRoll in the REAL Word story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Niblet's due date has arrived but she has not. Part 2 of the REAL World baby marathon.


_Mari & Ilna-seems like just yesterday we started planning this marathon. Can you believe it was almost a year ago? Time flies when you're having fun with really fantastic people._

 _REAL Worlders- Even though real life doesn't afford me the time I would need to fully respond to each review individually please know that every word is cherished and appreciated by me. You guys are the best._

 **Also-as you'll see in the end note … one of you came verrrrrrrry close to guessing Niblet's name and in fact someone got the birth date spot on. The right guesses were from … oh wait … where would the fun in telling you that ahead of time be?**

* * *

 **Good Things Come … (part 2 of the REAL World Baby Marathon)**

"I wasn't sure we were gonna see you today," Lea said with a surprised smile as Catherine entered her office. "I thought you might head home right after your doctor's appointment. Or maybe even to the hospital … " Her voice trailed off hopefully.

"No such luck." With a light-hearted sigh Catherine lowered herself into the straight backed, unupholstered wooden chair Lea had had brought into the office exclusively for the latter stages of her chief of staff's pregnancy. It allowed Catherine a seat she could easily get in and out of unaided.

Not that Lea minded lending a hand when necessary. She didn't. At all. But even in 2017 having to be helped into and out of a chair before or after a business meeting created a false impression of vulnerability and fragility that both women wanted to avoid.

The fact that they were alone meant Catherine could have felt free to sit on the couch but somehow it didn't seem worth the effort.

Just making the walk from the parking lot to her own office, then down the hall to Lea's, had felt like a Herculean feat.

"What did the doctor say?" Lea asked cautiously. She remembered exactly what the last few days before delivery felt like.

Misery.

The very best kind of misery for sure considering the fact that it would end with the birth of a child but misery nonetheless.

"He said Niblet has dropped. Which is what's creating my lovely pear-shaped belly silhouette," Catherine indicated her torso region with a smile and a flourish. "However, he also said I'm barely dilated two centimeters so we are very likely not having a baby today." She rubbed her forehead. "Or tomorrow."

Lean winced empathetically. "I know what you're going through. Olivia was almost three weeks late."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Bite your tongue." She held up her hands for Lea to see. "My fingers look like sausages. I have my rings on a chain around my neck. And you don't even want to see my feet."

Lea smiled. "Heartburn?"

"Pretty much constantly." Catherine sighed heavily. "I stopped in my office for Tums on the way here. I have some in my desk, in nearly every room at home, and an emergency roll in my purse."

"I remember the feeling well," Lea commiserated.

"Dr. Kucher said to make sure to keep moving as much as possible." She shifted in her seat in desperate search of a more comfortable position. "I told him I get a couple of miles in every day going back and forth to the bathroom since at this point Niblet seems to be using my bladder as a skateboard."

"You're in the home stretch," Lea said encouragingly.

"I know." Catherine smiled sincerely. "And I'm not really complaining because I know that the payoff will be worth all the pain and discomfort a thousand times over but …"

"But you've reached the uncomfortable part of pregnancy and any woman who has ever been through it knows exactly how you feel. You're just ready for the baby to be born."

Catherine nodded. "Exactly."

She was beyond grateful for Lea's willingness to make accommodations that allowed her to keep working as long as possible. She knew sitting at home just waiting for Niblet's arrival would drive her crazy.

Lea began to straighten her desk in preparation for her next meeting.

"Don't get me wrong … I'm happy to have you here. But maybe you'd be more comfortable at home?" she suggested.

"I don't think so." Catherine frowned slightly. "I went on a bit of an extreme nesting binge last night and … well now I have this visual of a very pregnant bird sitting on a pile of thatch just waiting for something to happen …" She grinned at Lea. "I don't want to be that bird."

Lea bark laughed. "I understand completely."

* * *

Catherine made her way back down the hall to find Elizabeth waiting in her outer office, chatting amiably with her assistant Jen.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled as she greeted her mother. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Elizabeth replied breezily. "I was just running a few errands and thought I'd stop in and see how your doctor's appointment went."

She made a concerted effort to keep her voice light but there was no mistaking her eagerness to hear exactly what Dr. Kucher had had to say.

"It doesn't look like Niblet is going to be making an appearance today," Catherine reported with a slightly apologetic smile. She knew very well how anxious her mother was to hold her first grandchild in her arms. "Things are definitely starting to move in that direction they're just moving … slower than anticipated."

"Babies definitely have their own sense of timing." Elizabeth acknowledged. She was a little disappointed she'd have to wait a bit longer to meet her granddaughter but she knew for certain the wait would be worth it in the end. "Though to be honest considering how punctual both you and Steve are I was thinking maybe she'd be right on schedule."

"Apparently punctuality is a trait she hasn't yet developed." Catherine took a seat beside her mother. "So, it looks like you can make other plans for today."

Elizabeth squeezed her daughter's hand. "I'm going to pick up a few things at the grocery store and drop off some dry cleaning but I'll stay close just in case you need anything."

"That's very sweet." Catherine pulled her mother into a hug. "I appreciate it."

"It's what mothers do." Elizabeth beamed. "Someday you'll do it for Niblet."

Catherine's eyes welled up almost immediately. "I'll tell you one thing," she chuckled, "I am _not_ gonna miss these pregnancy hormones."

* * *

Catherine stiffened when her phone buzzed with an incoming call and she saw Danny's name on the caller ID. She knew the team was scheduled to assist the local DEA office with a raid at some point today and she worried something may have gone wrong.

"Danny, is everything ok?" she asked anxiously.

" _Everything's fine,"_ he assured her immediately. _"In fact, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Steve hasn't come back from your doctor's appointment yet so I thought you might be on your way to the hospital."_

"He said he had to stop by HPD to talk to Duke about something on the way back." Catherine exhaled softly with relief. "He must have forgotten to call and let you know. Between home and work he has a lot on his mind right now."

" _No problem,"_ Danny replied. _"I just thought maybe it was baby time and I didn't want to miss any of the excitement."_

"Trust me you'll be among the first people to know when labor starts," Catherine assured him. "You won't miss a minute."

" _Uncle Danno appreciates that,"_ he grinned.

"Doesn't look like it's going to happen today though," she sighed. "Probably not tomorrow either. Things are progressing but according to Dr. Kucher we're still a few days away. Maybe as much as a week or more."

" _That's my girl."_

Catherine could picture the wide smile on Danny's face.

"How so?" she asked.

" _Niblet knows I have July 6th in the baby pool. She's holding on until then."_

Catherine snorted. "You think that's it, do you?"

" _I do."_ Danny grinned. _"But while we're waiting out the week… if you need anything at all just give me a call and I'll be on it."_

"I appreciate that Uncle Danno," Catherine replied sincerely.

" _Don't mention it. Also, don't worry about your husband. I will do everything in my power to keep him from unspooling while we wait for the big day."_

"You're the best, Danny. I don't know what we'd do without you."

" _It's not too late to reconsider Danielle as a name,"_ he replied in a sing song voice.

Catherine chuckled as she recited the familiar refrain. "We're not naming her Danielle."

" _All I'm saying is meet her first. Get to know her personality. Then decide."_.

"No can do," Catherine responded.

" _I'm not giving up until the birth certificate is signed."_

Catherine shook her head in amusement. "I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

Catherine had no sooner hung up with Danny when another call came through. This time from Carrie.

" _Baby yet?"_ her best friend asked without preamble as soon as she said hello.

"Not yet." Catherine chuckled. "Dr. Kucher said probably not for a few days. Maybe a week."

" _Are you kidding?"_ Carrie asked. _"C'mon Niblet. I am primed and ready to go."_

"I'm only two centimeters dilated," Catherine reported. Then, knowing Carrie got slightly squeamish when it came to the more graphic details of the pregnancy, she continued, "My vaginal discharge has thickened and that's a good sign. It's got some red flecks in it too which is caused by the capillaries in my cervix beginning to rupture."

" _You're doing that on purpose."_ Carrie chuckled. _"Just because I didn't want to watch the delivery video."_

Catherine smirked as she pictured the slightly appalled look on her best friend's face. "Childbirth is a beautiful thing."

" _I'll take your word for it. Just know in advance I will NOT be watching a video of Niblet's birth."_

"Damn right you won't," Catherine agreed emphatically. "Because no one will be taking one. If they try I'll put their camera somewhere they'll never be able to retrieve it."

Carrie chuckled _. "Has Steve decided whether he's staying north of the equator or going south for the whole unobstructed view?"_

"What do you think?"

" _Definitely full view."_

"Absolutely." Catherine smiled. She loved that Steve wanted to experience her first seconds in the world with his daughter.

" _Oh well,"_ Carrie snorted. _"Better him than me."_

* * *

By late morning, with nothing on her afternoon schedule since most of the state government was on summer recess and with what meetings were scheduled having been shifted to Marliyah earlier in the week just in case she actually went into labor on her due date, Catherine decided to treat herself to a pedicure.

It would be nice if her toes looked good during delivery.

Not that anyone would necessarily notice but she'd know.

As she climbed into her car in the parking lot she received a text.

Grace.

" _Hi, Auntie Cath! How are you feeling?"_

"Pretty good." Catherine smiled as she typed. "How's your day going?"

" _OK. Danno told me the doctor said Niblet probably isn't coming today."_

"That's right. Looks like she's going to take her time and do things on her own schedule."

" _Just like you and Uncle Steve."_

Catherine could picture Grace's mischievous grin.

"Touché." Catherine pulled down the sun visor to shade her eyes.

" _I can't wait for her to get here. It was the first thing I thought of when I woke up this morning."_

"Me too!" Catherine smiled at Grace's enthusiasm. "But we're just going to have to wait until she's ready."

" _I'll try but it's hard because I'm sooooooooooo excited!"_

"She'll be here soon," Catherine replied. "Meanwhile, what are you up to today?"

" _I cleaned my room this morning and I have a bag of clothes ready to donate. Not sure what I'm gonna do this afternoon."_

"I'm heading to the salon for a pedicure. I called Mary and she's gonna meet me there. Wanna come with us?"

" _Really? Are you sure?"_

"Positive. I'll check with your dad to make sure it's ok then swing by and pick you up."

" _Great! I'll get ready!"_

* * *

"Ann Caf!" Joan squealed happily as Catherine lowered herself carefully out of the Highlander.

"There's my girl." Catherine smiled as she reached out and tickled Joan who squirmed in her mother's arms.

"Nib-wet here yet?" she asked when her giggles subsided.

"Not yet." Catherine sighed. "Hopefully soon though."

"Huwwy up, Nib-wet!" Joan addressed her comments to Catherine's belly.

"I hope she listens to you." Catherine grinned as she tousled Joan's hair. "I really hope she listens to you."

Joan squirmed excitedly when she spotted one of her favorite people. "Gwace!"

Mary let her down and she hurried to Grace's side. "You need to hold someone's hand in the parking lot, peanut."

"Ok," Joan smiled as she slipped her small hand into Grace's.

"Aaron dropped us off so he'd have the rental car in case he needed it for anything," Mary explained as they walked towards the entrance. "Remind me to call him when we're almost done."

"I can run you back to the condo," Catherine offered. "Steve put Joan's car seat in the Highlander just in case. I thought maybe we could go back to the house and have some lunch after this unless you have other plans."

"We're free as a bird," Mary replied.

"Fwee as a biwd!" Joan echoed.

As soon as they got settled in their chairs in the salon and Joan was happily entertained with a book and a lollipop, Catherine, rather predictably, had to use the restroom. Once she returned she lowered herself back into her seat and shifted until she found an acceptable position.

She stretched her legs out in front of her and smiled at the technician seated by her feet.

"I'd like a slimming color," she teased.

The woman laughed. "I have four of my own at home. I know all about swelled feet. When are you due?"

"Today," Catherine replied matter-of-factly.

"Today?" The technician looked slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry," Catherine said reassuringly. "The doctor said she's not going to make her due date."

Catherine removed several Tums from her purse and popped them in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked while Grace was occupied looking over all the polish color options.

"Fine." Catherine nodded. "Just a little heartburn. Goes nicely with the leg cramps and insomnia." She smiled wryly.

"That sounds … interesting." Mary chose her words carefully.

"I don't mean to complain. I really don't," Catherine said. "I've actually loved being pregnant. It's just these last few days it feels like every bad side effect is happening at once."

"Is there anything I can do?" Mary asked earnestly. "Just name it."

Catherine smiled. "Just listening to me vent a little is a big help. I don't really want to mention any of these things to Steve because … well, you know how he is."

Mary nodded. "It would drive him crazy he can't fix everything."

"Exactly." Catherine chuckled.

"Well, you can vent to me as often as you want." Mary reached over and squeezed her sister in law's hand. "I'm here for you. For both of you."

Catherine's eyes once again grew teary but before her pregnancy hormones could shift into high gear Grace's excited voice said, "I think I'm gonna get a Wonder Woman color scheme in honor of Niblet. And you, Auntie Cath."

"I think that sounds perfect," Mary said. "Make that two."

* * *

As they were waiting for their nails to dry Grace's phone rang.

"It's Nonna," she said with a wide smile as she answered. "Hi, Nonna!"

" _Mia bambina. How are you doing today?"_

"I'm good, Nonna. How are you?"

" _Absolutely wonderful now that I'm getting a chance to talk to you. You always brighten my day."_

Grace blushed. "I love you, Nonna."

" _I love you too, bambina."_

"Guess what? Auntie Cath is right here. We're getting our toenails painted Wonder Woman colors in honor of Niblet."

" _What a perfect idea! You girls think of everything_ ," Nonna gushed.

"Do you wanna talk to Auntie Cath?"

" _Maybe just for a minute. I don't want to interrupt your fun."_

Grace passed her phone to Catherine. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Nonna," Catherine said happily as she placed the phone to her ear.

" _Bella,"_ Nonna cooed. _"My Daniel tells me your little bundle has decided to arrive fashionably late."_

"It looks that way." Catherine smiled. "Mary, Joan and Grace are helping me keep my mind off things while we wait."

"Everything will happen in its own time," Nonna said reassuringly. "All you can do is sit back and wait to welcome your little one when she finally decides to make an entrance."

"That's the plan." Catherine beamed.

" _I want you to call me when you go into labor. No matter what time it is,"_ Nonna said. _"It's a tradition. I like to offer my prayers for a safe labor and delivery."_

"I'll have someone call you," Catherine promised. "No matter what time. And thank you."

" _My pleasure, bella. I'll see you both very soon."_

* * *

Catherine looked confused as she pulled the Highlander into the driveway at the beach house and parked behind a car from Enterprise Rentals.

"I wonder what's up?" she asked, slightly confused. "Not that I mind but why is Aaron here?"

"You got me," Mary said as she lifted Joan out of her car seat.

As the women made their way towards the house Catherine peered at the windows and began to laugh. "I think I know what's going on."

They opened the door and stepped in and Catherine's suspicions were confirmed.

The drapes were all down and, she assumed, in the washer.

Joseph and Elizabeth were sitting on the living room couch sorting drapery hooks while Aaron and Grandma Ang were pulling the tags off a small pile of onesies.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "What do we have here?"

Joseph looked slightly sheepish. "We were hoping to be gone before you got back."

"You came over to wash the drapes, didn't you?" she accused good-naturedly.

"Well … Steve might have mentioned you didn't get around to it yesterday and … we had some free time this afternoon so … you know … we decided to just take the initiative and pitch in."

"You didn't have to do that, dad." Catherine smiled, touched by her parents' gesture.

"We didn't _have_ to," Joseph smiled, "but we _wanted_ to."

"And what are you two up to?" she asked as she turned her attention to Aaron and Grandma Ang.

"What you up to, Daddy?" Joan asked as she ran to Aaron's side.

Aaron and Grandma Ang looked very much like two children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Are those new onesies?" Catherine asked.

She turned to look at her parents who both shook their heads as they avoided eye contact with their daughter. "It wasn't us this time," they swore.

"It was me," Mary confessed. "Though Aaron was supposed to have those folded and slipped into the baby's dresser before you noticed." She grinned.

"Ann Caf!" Joan plucked a garment from the pile and held it up excitedly for Catherine to see. "Dis one Wondew Woman!"

"Because there's no doubt this little one will be as awesome as her mom."

Catherine's eyes dampened once again as Mary wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Seriously, Niblet." She laughed as she swiped at her cheeks. "I haven't cried this much since … ever. We really need to pull ourselves together."

Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Is there anything else you need us to do while we're waiting for the drapes to finish?" Joseph asked.

"No, Dad. Thanks. I think we're good," Catherine replied.

"We noticed the house looked … extra sparkly." Elizabeth grinned. "The nest is ready?"

"I think so." Catherine smiled softly.

"Niblet knows you're ready," Grandma Ang offered with a serene smile. "She's just waiting for the perfect moment now."

Catherine squeezed her grandmother's hand as she passed her on the way to the bathroom. "I'm sure you're right," she said. "I just wish while she was waiting she'd stop standing on my bladder."

* * *

Steve called to check in and when Catherine told him her parents and Grandma Ang were at the house along with Mary, Aaron and Joan he offered to pick up some pizzas on the way home so no one had to cook.

While they waited, with Catherine alternating between sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island or standing and stretching in an effort to relieve leg cramps, Jenna called.

" _I just got in from work but Cody said he talked to Steve earlier and it looks like Niblet isn't quite ready to come out yet,"_ she said.

"Apparently not." Catherine sighed. "Dr. Kucher said I'm partially effaced but barely two centimeters dilated."

" _At least things are moving in the right direction,"_ the experienced mother of five replied.

"That they are." Catherine chuckled.

" _I wasn't going to bother you tonight but once Jacob heard the news he was very insistent he needed to talk to you,"_ Jenna explained.

"It's okay," Catherine replied. "You're not bothering me. And you know I'm always happy to talk to Jacob."

" _Here he is,"_ Jenna said then handed her youngest son the phone.

" _Aunt Catherine,"_ he said as soon as she said hello. _"Is it true that Niblet isn't coming today?"_

"Yes, it is," she smiled.

" _Is she coming tomorrow?"_ he asked worriedly.

"I can't say for sure but the doctor doesn't think so," Catherine responded, wanting to be as honest as she possibly could.

The young boy's words fell out in a rush. _"Because tomorrow is the minion movie and Mom's leaving work early and we're going and I don't want Niblet to be born while we're in the movie because then we wouldn't know so maybe we should stay home but I really want to see the minions."_

Catherine could hear the genuine distress in his voice and wished in that moment she could wrap him in a hug.

"You go see the movie, Jacob," she said decisively. "I don't think Niblet will be born while you're there but even if she is she'll understand and we'll tell you the minute the movie is over."

" _Really?_ " Jacob asked excitedly. _"Are you sure?"_

"Positive."

" _Thanks, Aunt Catherine. I'm gonna go tell everyone. I'll give the phone back to Mom."_ And just like that he was gone though Catherine could still hear him yelling the news to his siblings in the background.

" _I'll let you go."_ Jenna chuckled as she put the phone to her ear. _"Call if you need anything or if ... you know … you go into labor."_

"Will do," Catherine promised. "Have fun at the movie."

* * *

Esther and Cammie returned home just as Steve arrived with the food and followed him into the kitchen where Cammie went immediately to Catherine's side.

"Look at you, pretty girl. How was your afternoon at the salon?" She jokingly referenced Cammie's monthly appointment at the groomer.

"She was perfectly behaved as always." Esther beamed proudly. "All the groomers were anxious to know if she had a little human sister yet."

"Looks like it won't be today." Catherine sighed. "Hopefully soon though."

"By next month's appointment for sure," Esther teased.

"That much I can guarantee," Catherine vowed.

Steve stepped up to kiss his wife as Cammie moved off to an enthusiastic hug from Joan who jumped down from her seat at the table where she was coloring with Elizabeth and Grandma Ang. "Wanna stay for pizza?" he asked Esther.

Joseph retrieved several cold bottles of water from the refrigerator while Mary and Aaron removed some paper plates and plastic cutlery from the cupboard.

"I'd love to but I can't. Kame and I are going to his auntie's house for dinner." She checked her watch. "I better get going or I'll be late."

As Esther said her goodbyes, including to her favorite charge Cammie, Mary turned to Catherine. "Maybe that's Niblet's problem. She doesn't have a watch in there so she doesn't know she's late."

Steve chuckled. "Could be. Oh, and before I forget, Chin and Kono both said to tell you if there's anything you need just call them."

"That's very sweet," Catherine said as she eyed the pizza boxes. "Right now all I need is some gooey cheese. And maybe some … "

Before she could finish her sentence Steve pulled a large container from the bag he was carrying and placed it on the island.

"Watermelon." She grinned.

Steve waggled his eyebrows. "Jirou pre-cut it for you."

"Remind me to tell him thank you." Catherine opened the lid of the container and popped a piece of the juicy fruit in her mouth. "In the meantime, since Niblet isn't going to come out and play tonight, let's eat and then maybe play charades."

Steve kissed her softly. "Sounds like a perfect night."

"Definitely a good way to pass the time while we wait," she agreed.

 **TBC tomorrow in part 3 of the REAL World Baby Marathon.**

* * *

The **REAL World** **Baby** **Marathon** is in full swing and we are positively GIDDY at how excited you all are!

We'll post a story a day through July 10th, and we promise Niblet will be born before then ;-)

In the meantime, feel free to continue sending guesses on the birth date and baby name for our **REAL World** **Baby** **Pool**. You can even change your guess if you want!

We can tell you that someone came verrrrrrry close guessing Niblet's name!

Leave your guesses in a review, send us an email (realmcroll ), post a comment here on our Tumblr page, or tweet Mari ( Mari21763) with the hashtag #REALMcRollBaby.

 **We can't wait to hear from you!**


End file.
